Vice Versa
by Uterpia
Summary: Un petit OS un peu loufoque qui consiste à intervertir les personnalités de nos tortues préférées! Univers de 2k14 (il y a plus de challenge!)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, j'ai essayé de réaliser un petit défi qui n'est pas des plus simples : intervertir les personnalités des tortues ! Nous nous retrouvons donc avec un Michelangelo leader, un Raphael surdoué, un Donatello impulsif et un Léonardo qui respire la joie de vivre ! Oui je sais, j'ai vraiment poussé à l'extrême, j'adore le challenge! J'espère que j'aurais réussi le défi, à toute à l'heure en bas de page !_

* * *

 **VICE VERSA**

Minuit. Les rues de New York commencent à s'agiter et à être envahies de criminels en tout genres. Que ce soit les dragons pourpres, les bandits, les cambrioleurs...Mais heureusement, ces crétins n'allaient pas faire long feu, car six pieds sous terre se préparaient les gardiens masqués de la ville.

Michelangelo était le leader. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage d'ange, à ses joues rebondissantes, ses yeux bleus lagon et à son air jovial et enfantin, car un redoutable dirigeant se cachait derrière son masque orange. La fratrie avait bien évidemment été surprise par la décision de leur maître, néanmoins, il avait argumenté cette décision inattendue. Michelangelo était le plus jeune, son innocence et son visage d'angelot allaient déstabiliser ses ennemis aussi redoutables soient-ils.

Donatello était la tête brûlée de la bande. Lui et Michelangelo étaient souvent sujets à des disputes, n'ayant pas la même vision des choses. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les décisions du leader et il ne se cachait pas pour le montrer. Il jalousait son plus jeune frère, au grand désespoir de Splinter.

Raphael était le génie du groupe, s'essayant à de multiples expériences qui avaient marqué son corps de balafres en tous genres. Sa passion : la musculation. Raphael avait le don d'impressionner ses frères, car sous ses gros bras se cachaient un inventeur, un génie, un pacifiste timide et romantique. Il était souvent sujet à des moqueries de la part de ses frères car son apparence de gros musclé et sa voix grave le trahissaient souvent, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il était le génie de la fratrie, et pourtant...

Enfin, Léonardo était le rayon de soleil de la famille, il était certes le plus âgé, mais le moins responsable et le plus gaffeur. Lorsque celui-ci sentait une tension entre Michelangelo et Donatello, il n'hésitait pas à se mettre entre les deux afin de les séparer. Il ne supportait pas les conflits.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux ! Allez, on fait la paix et on commande une pizza, d'accord ?

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Léo, cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! Gronda Donatello, fronçant ses yeux verts derrière sa paire de lunettes rafistolée.

-Enfin, Donnie, insistait Léonardo, tu n'en as pas marre de devoir faire tenir tes lunettes avec un misérable bout de scotch à chaque fois que tu te bas avec Mikey ?

Donatello ne répondait pas, il soutenait le regard de glace du leader au bandeau orange, qui ne se laissait pas intimider par la tortue au bandeau violet, beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Il restait froid et impassible en toutes circonstances.

-Tire-toi, Léo ou je te jure que mon Bô va parcourir tous les trous accessibles de ton anatomie, t'as compris ?

-Calmez-vous, les gars ! Intervint Raphael, vos disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et j'en ai assez de devoir réparer tout ce que vous réduisez en miettes à chaque fois !

-Toi, l'intello, on t'a pas sonné ! Vociféra Donnie.

-LES ENFANTS !

Les quatre frères se tournaient vers leur vieux maître, furieux.

-Michelangelo, Donatello, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas vous chamailler devant vos frères ? Michelangelo, tu me déçois, en tant que leader, tu te dois de te faire respecter, il ne faut pas te laisser intimider parce que tu es le plus petit! Donatello, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, tu ne peux plus continuer à jouer avec les nerfs de tes frères ainsi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus grand que tu dois t'imposer parmi eux !

Furieux, Donatello fixait le sol, honteux, n'osant pas regarder son maître dans les yeux, les veines menaçant d'éclater. Il serra les poings. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait sermonner à cause de « monsieur le leader ».

-Maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'entamer votre ronde, allez !

* * *

Les quatre frères montèrent silencieusement à la surface, Michelangelo en tête.

-Bon, les gars, on passe en mode furtif, alors pas un bruit !

Un par un, les ninjas s'extirpaient du passage, les faisant atterrir en plein milieu d'une ruelle.

-Raph, enfile tes lunettes à vision nocturne, tu seras nos yeux, commanda le leader au bandeau orange.

Le génie musclé de la bande acquiesça, puis tous les quatre se mirent à bondir de toits en toits. Donatello avait fixé son casque sur ses oreilles, musique à fond, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Michelangelo. Léonardo avait bondit sur son overboard, il s'amusait comme un fou et n'hésitait pas à titiller Donatello pour l'inciter à faire la course.

-Allez, Donnie, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? Je te pensais plus rapide que ça !

Michelangelo regardait d'un œil inquiet ses deux frères entamer une course effréné sur les buildings de New-York, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à leur première infraction de la nuit : un type portant une cagoule menaçait à l'aide d'un revolver un pauvre livreur de pizza.

-Je rêve ou ce type braque un mec pour une simple pizza ? Souffla Donatello, surpris.

-Plus exactement, une pizza sept fromages avec gruyère, gorgonzola, mozzarella, cheddar, chèvre, parmesan...et provolone, précisa Raphael.

-Merci pour cette information capitale, le génie ! Charria Léonardo, maintenant, on sait exactement le nom de chaque victime se trouvant dans cette boîte à pizza...

-Mais vous allez vous taire ! Gronda Michelangelo, vous allez nous faire repérer !

-Bon, Mikey, je me porte volontaire pour sauver cette pizza en détresse ! Clama Léonardo en dégainant ses katanas.

-Vas-y, acquiesça Michelangelo, mais reste...

-COWABUNGA ! S'était écrié Léo.

-...discret...

Alors qu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, le malfaiteur tremblait de tout son corps face au monstre géant qui se tenait devant lui.

-Alors, on martyrise les pauvres livreurs de pizza, hm ? On n'a pas dix dollars pour se payer la sienne ?

-Ne...ne...v...vous approchez pas ! Tenta le malfaiteur, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Ah ouais, sinon quoi, tu vas me postillonner dans la figure ? Fit Léonardo joueur, en intimidant le bandit de ses katanas qui reflétaient au clair de lune. Il se rapprocha d'un pas menaçant vers le voyou, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux apeurés dans ceux du mutant. Léonardo approcha son visage du sien avant de murmurer un « Bouh » qui eut pour effet de faire s'évanouir le jeune délinquant.

-Pff, trop facile, fit-il en rangeant ses katanas dans ses fourreaux.

Il se tourna vers le livreur de pizza, le regard fier.

-Ne craignez rien monsieur, vous et votre pizza êtes en sécurité !

Le deuxième humain perdit également connaissance. Raphael se frappa le front du plat de sa main tandis que Michelangelo affichait un regard clairement désapprobateur.

-Léonardo, est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois d'oublier que tu es une tortue géante ? J'ai dit DISCRÉTEMENT !

Gêné, l'aîné de la famille ne put qu'hausser les épaules, la mine boudeuse.

* * *

Les quatre frères poursuivaient leur patrouille. Plus loin, ils virent enfin une bande de Dragons pourpres essayer de dévaliser un magasin.

-Ah, on va enfin se marrer un peu, fit Donatello avec un sourire en coin. Il saisit son Bô en le maintenant fermement puis commença à le faire danser du bout de ses doigts.

Michelangelo posa la main sur un de ses nunchakus, prêt à dégainer, ses yeux bleus bébé examinant attentivement les mouvements des Dragons.

-Raphael, est-ce qu'ils sont armés ? Demanda le leader au bandeau orange.

Le génie abaissa ses jumelles futuristes afin de déceler d'éventuelles armes à feu.

-Négatif, ils n'ont que des armes blanches.

-Tenez-vous prêts, à mon signal...commença Michelangelo.

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel et bondit face aux Dragons pourpres, un sourire au coin des lèvres, suivit de Léonardo. Seul Raphael restait auprès de lui, un sourire désolé sur le visage. Le leader soupira.

-C'est bon Raph, à l'attaque.

Le combat était d'une rare violence. Donatello maniait avec force son Bô, frappant ses ennemis à la mâchoire d'où s'échappaient des craquements sonores, signes qu'elle se brisait, ou en enfonçant le bout dans le creux de l'estomac. Alors qu'un des dragons l'attaquait par derrière, il se retourna pour juste brandir son poing et frapper violemment le visage, fracassant le nez et la pommette. Michelangelo envoyait d'innombrables coups de nunchakus douloureux, visant parfois le crâne ou les parties intimes, faisant hurler de douleurs les malfrats. Léonardo utilisait ses katanas pour se défendre face aux battes de baseball et aux gourdins cloutés et Raphael protégeait tant bien que mal le leader, ses saïs ayant une meilleure portée que les nunchakus de Mikey.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? Les provoqua Donnie.

-Heu, Don, évite de les énerver, s'il te plaît...fit Léonardo, peu assuré.

Un des dragons pourpres fonça tête la première sur Donatello, qui l'arrêta d'un coup de Bô lancé avec force dans la figure, assommant son adversaire.

Tous gisaient à terre, gémissant de douleur.

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnables, les gars, commença Raphael, ce n'est pas la première raclée qu'on vous donne et vous n'avez toujours pas compris la leçon !

* * *

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas bien passionnant deux, trois voyous qui essayaient de voler une voiture, quelques agressions...Ils rentrèrent au repaire à l'aube.

-On n'a pas collé beaucoup de raclées cette nuit, fit remarquer Donatello.

-Le plus important, c'est que les citoyens soient le plus possible en sécurité, répondit Michelangelo d'un ton neutre, qui avait le don d'énerver son frère.

-Ouais, cogner deux ou trois bandits, ça fait du bien aussi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Gronda Mikey, dépité.

-Je ne pense pas qu'a ça ! Seulement, plus on en cogne, moins il y en aura !

Léonardo baissa la tête, ainsi ses frères allaient encore se disputer. Il sentit une main affectueuse se poser sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il trouva Raphael, lui adressant un sourire empli de compassion, aussi, il entraîna l'aîné dans la cuisine, afin qu'il n'assiste pas à cette nouvelle dispute fraternelle.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Défi réussi ? Je vous avais dit que j'avais poussé à l'extrême haha! Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, imaginer un Donatello mauvais garçon était un pur bonheur! Allez-y, donnez-moi vos impressions sur cet OS téméraire (je sais que je risque un gros coup de matraque sur la tête pour ça, c'est soit ça passe, soit ça casse!) Je vous dis à bientôt, portez-vous bien !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


End file.
